The heir confesses
by Akiramidori-chan
Summary: It's about Mion and Shion. It's in dialogue so... hehe please bear with it.
1. The Heir Confesses

ShionxMion...

-kinda perverted. haha-

Shion: O-onee?

Mion: I like you Shion

Shion: I can't hear what you just said.. ?_?

Mion: (embarassed )=\\\\= A-ah! Forget what I've just said! Let's go back to baa-chan's place.

Shion:( grabbed Mion's arm) Please... tell me again...Onee.

Mion: Shion we're in the middle of the street... th-this is embarassing. I'm sure Satoshi will...(white smoke comes out of her head out of the redness of her face)

Shion: (slaps Mion... her face lifeless). That's past.

Mion: Hey Shion? Why do you have to slap me? Seriously... €_€

Shion: (grabs Mion's arm) I'll give you a punishment game. until you'll spit out those words for me again. (grins)


	2. Teasing Mion

Last time, Mion confessed to Shion her true feelings. However, Shion doubts what her onee said and she wants to hear those words that were said previously.

Now...those two sisters went to a storage house. It's one of the rumored places where Oyashiro-sama's presence can be felt but to Shion, at least for now, even gods can't do anything. She grabbed her onee-san's plain looking T-shirt and she stared at chest level.

Shion: Now, now, where can I start? (looks at a rope) Ahh... fufufufu.

Mion: A.. (=_=) I don't know what your planning. (shock) I don't want to know...(mumbles to herself while perspiring a bit)

Shion tied Mion's arms, placing them at her hesitant sister's back.

Mion: Shion I swear if Baa-chan finds about this, we'll not only lose our nails.

Shion: I know... I know... that's why I'm keeping this punishment game of yours a secret.

Mion blushed, knelt and tied. She never knew the perverted side of her little sister since she's always been busy recently.

Shion: Fufufufufu... Now tell me Onee. What were those words again?

Mion: I like you Shion.

Shion: Aack! (A bucket fell to her head) E-eh? Hahahah. You're too easy to tease. I mean seriously I thought you'll hold back your words for more.

Shion felt so awkward. Her plans were ruined.

Mion: (Looks at her side and blushed) You're too immature Shion.

Shion: (placed her arm to her own lips, holding her laugh) Look who's talking.

Shion kept her cool. She placed her hands near Mion's thighs and ran her fingers around her sister's sensitive place. It's still covered by her jeans and panties. She tried poking that part, near to what she believed is the place where the clitoris lies.

Mion: Ki-kisama... Sh-i-*gasp* (her thighs were trembling)

Shion: Ara ara! Fufufu

Shion licked Mion's ears. The elder one twitched as response. Mion tries to make the rope wrapping her arms loose. Her responsibility goes to the Sonozaki Family. She never wanted baa-chan to learn about this.

Shion on the other hand used her knee to jerk her sister's pelvis, as she tries to place her knee lower to that same sensitive spot once more. She resumes on teasing her. She won't stop. Not now. Her lust to her sister is so strong but fully controlled. She didn't want to spoil the fun.

Mion: H-haa.. aaa .(Suddenly goes back to her senses) (?!)

Mion was shocked... what lewd moans came out of her just now!

Shion: Eeeeeee~ Onee... What were those sweet short moans just now.

Mion: S-stop this. A... n-not my neck. (gasps) a...iia...yada~ yada~ Don't touch that place. My jeans will become dirty you know (gasps)

Mion could not think clearly. It's like she's about to give in to her other self.

Shion: You think so? Let's remove them. Fufufu.

Mion: Wait a minute!

Shion: (sighs) no wonder keiichi-kun can't tell you anything.

Mion: It's not like that. (with teary eyes)

Shion's patience ran out that she pulled of her elder sister's jeans. It was never that easy. She has to endure Mion's light kicks and hesitant closing of her thighs. Mion shouted all over the place to get some help but Shion never take notice of any of her cries.

Mion: Shion! This is not funny anymore..This is embaras-

Shion: Well, that's just good. Fufufufu.

That evil but soft laugh of her little sister... She never knew this really would happen just from a simple confession...

Mion: Geeez! Stop that scary look at my panties. (blush)

Shion: no. now that they're soaked up, The more I want to tear them off. Hahahahahaha! (pervert eyes)

Fade to black. Curtain falls.

Author's note: Ok... I think the dialogue was a serious turn off. Next chapter I'll try to make Mion moan some more.


End file.
